Angels and Demons
by WriterLola24
Summary: There is another world unseen by the humans. The world of Angels and Demons. Great Angels with towering feather wings and a light aura. Dark Demons with large scaly tails and a dark aura. For years these feuding creatures have ruled over the lives of the humans. Determining whether they went to heaven, or hell. It was a rarity they fought over a human. Until they met Kurt Hummel
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

They sat in a dark circular room. Angel on one side and demon on the other.

"Why have you summoned thee?" A large head appeared among the darkness. It was projecting white.

"The dispute of 'The Legend' has risen. We believe we have found the child." Angel Anderson stated calmly.

"If what you say is true, then we have as much reign as thou!" Another head appeared. It was projecting red.

"That'd be why I've called the council." The demon Smyth said venomously.

"The Angels and I have found him! It's our responsibility to watch over him!" Anderson shot at Smythe. Smythe smirked darkly. _Him_.

"Why? So you can turn him into a winged freak! The legend says he is destined for great darkness! I will not let you jeopardize our next ruler!" Smythe spit.

"Darkness or Greatness. It is _HIS_ choice." Anderson hissed.

"Enough." A second light head commanded.

"You wouldn't give him a choice!" Smythe spat.

"Enough!" A second dark head thundered.

"The council has decided that Angels and Demons alike are to stay out of the humans affairs. In no way are we to intervene! The human shale choose their own destiny. Understood?" The 1st light head asked.

"Yes" Smythe spat.

"Understood" Anderson said reluctantly.

"Council dismissed. Court adjourned." The 1st red head stated. The heads disappeared. Leaving the Demon and Angel to glare at one another. Honey eyes met piercing green.

Anderson twirled around, his great golden robe fluttering behind him.

"This isn't over Anderson." Smythe called. He disappeared in burst of flames.

Moments later Anderson disappeared in thousands of white lights.

This was the beginning of a great war.

...

 _ **Demons**_ -

Smythe appeared in the underworld.

"What has the council decided." A hooded creature asked sitting upon its throne. The creature was the 'Lord of all that was Evil'.

"To stay out of the BOYS affairs." Smythe said kneeling.

"I want you to find out who this BOY is and turn him. You mustn't fail me Smythe." The hood threatened.

"Never my lord." Smythe vowed. He looked up at the hooded creature and his eyes turned completely black before he rose to search for the child.

...

 _ **Angels**_ **-**

Anderson appeared in the heavens.

"What's the councils verdict?" An elder angel questioned. The 'Elders' reigned over the other Angels.

"To be cautious of the boy. We were warned to stay away." Anderson replied.

"However?" The Elder questioned. Anderson sighed.

"I fear Smythe may disobey these orders." Anderson answers truthfully.

"Then you must protect the boy. The Demons know neither his identity or location. For now the boy is safe." The Elder reminded.

Blaine nodded.

"I'll protect him." Anderson swore.

The Elder studied him for a moment before placing his hand over the young angels chest, Anderson's knees buckled as white lights consumed him. After their attack, he rose with great honor, he had just received his first assignment.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **12 years later-**

Unluckily for the Angels they were unable to keep the boys location a secret forever. The Demon Sebastian was able to make contact with the boy, inadvertently, as Anderson never left his watch from above. However, Anderson suspected trouble when it seemed the poor boy had the most unfortunate luck when it came to his loved ones. Cursed luck, to be exact. Anderson was fuming with rage for Smythe. He was done playing nice with the demons. Two could play at this game.

...

 **17 years later-**

Kurt Hummel struggled through the sea of bodies.

 _crash_ he's slammed into a nearby locker.

"Watch it fairy!" A letterman jacket mocks.

Kurt simply heaves a sigh and gathers his fallen books. Then proceeds to science.

It's been an ongoing struggle.

His life in one word was _hell_

His grandmother died when he was born.

 _Heart attack_

His mother followed 6 years later.

 _Cancer_

Finally his aunt on his 12th birthday.

C _ar crash_

His aunt died after his father barely survived a car collapsing on him! It was a miracle he survived! Ever since the seemingly patterned series of unfortunate events, Kurt locked himself away from potential victims of his "curse." He had no one he would really consider a friend, his father forced him to join a club, which ended up being a glee club, but he remained silent and only mouthed along and swayed. He refused to sing since his mother's death. At this rate, Kurt dreaded his 18th birthday.

 _Ring_ he's late. Great way to start the day!

"Okay class-" the teacher is cut off by the door opening.

"Mr. Hummel, how kind of you to join us." He says sarcastically.

"Great to be here." Kurt mumbles, he just wants to leave.

"Today we will be using, dry ice!" The teacher says a little too enthusiastically.

"Be warned, no licking, no long-term touch and most definitely NO EATING!" He warns. The students nod dumbly.

"I'll be splitting you up down the rows." He says.

Kurt's stomach drops. He'd be with Karofsky, the dark cloud that wouldn't leave.

"Hey fairy." Karofsky smirks. He shudders.

"I already did the measurements and took the temperature. _We are done._ " Kurt says emphasizing the last three words.

"I think this temperature is wrong." Karofsky says seriously.

"Dry ice is -109 degrees Fahrenheit." Kurt sighs. It's tiring being stuck with morons all day!

"Really? Let's see.." Karofsky says mysteriously. Suddenly Kurt is grabbed from behind. Before he can call for help Karofsky uses the tongs to shoved a portion of ice down Kurt's throat.

The theory is the dry ice will freeze the throat and cause suffocation, leading to a painful and slow death.

Unluckily for him, Kurt knows this.

He also knows his only possible chance for survival is to cough up the ice.

However, it's already closing his throat.

"Dave, I don't think this was a good idea." A fellow jock says.

"He's turning blue!" An innocent bystander cries. Kurt identifies the annoying voice as one Rachel Berry.

"What's going on here!" The teacher pushes through a forming crowd.

Kurt is making choking noises and crumples to the floor.

"Someone call an ambulance!" He says seeing Kurt's convulsing body.

"Move." A new voice commands pushing through. Kurt couldn't place the angelic voice.

He felt warmth consume him.

Then his vision went black. The last thing he saw was a pair of unique golden brown eyes.

 _Dave Karofsky rushes into the nearest restroom. He killed him! He killed Kurt!_

 _Dave runs his hands over his face. Why? Why did he do this? What was he thinking!_

 _"What's happening to me?!" He cries in despair._

 _"You're becoming one of my minions." An eerie voice replies. Dave jumps in shock._

 _"W-who are y-you?" Dave cowers in the corner._

 _"Smythe. But I'll allow you to call me 'Sebastian'." An image appears, replacing Karofsky's reflection in the mirror._

 _"W-what a-are y-you!" Dave cries. The image resembled a man, with great horns and what seemed to be glowing red skin._

 _"A demon." It replies waving a claw bored._

 _"H-how," Dave is quickly cut off._

 _"That's not important. What is, is Kurt Hummel. You're going to tell me EVERYTHING you know about him." Sebastian's eyes turn black. Dave can't look away, can't remember anything but to do as he's told. So he tells. Everything._

Anderson sits in a plastic chair beside a sleeping angel. Which could be literal.

"Sir, you can't be in h-" She's transfixed on his eyes, they turn white. "Never mind. You're perfectly fine." She says suddenly.

"Thank you," He smiles uncertainty as she leaves. "I'm sorry, I promised I wouldn't do that." He whispers more to himself than anyone.

He looks to the pale figure in the bed.

"You almost got us killed you know," he says brushing a stray brown hair off the sleeping boys forehead. "I've never used that much power to heal anyone else," he chuckles. "However, I made an exception. I'm only sorry I couldn't heal you completely, hence why I'm stalking you in a hospital room. Okay, that sounded weird." He chuckles to himself.

"I'd do it again in a heartbeat." He whispers kissing the boys forehead.

"I'm sorry, Kurt, you don't deserve this. I'll do everything I can to protect you. I promise." Anderson whispers against his forehead.

 _He's floating._

 _"Am I dead!" He cries hysterically._

 _"No, baby, it's not your time. Not yet." Says a voice Kurt never thought he'd hear again._

 _"Mom?" Kurt twirls around and finds his mother. As beautiful as ever, surrounded by white._

 _"Hello sweetheart." She smiles._

 _"Mom!" Kurt runs into her arms. His knees buckle in relief when he finds she's solid, real, not an hallucination."There, there." She runs her fingers through his hair soothingly._

 _"Mom, I miss you so much." Kurt sobs into her white gown._

 _"Baby, I miss you too. You and your father, so much. But I don't have a lot of time and I must tell you something. Something important." She says sweetly and serious._

 _"What is it? What's wrong?" Kurt questions still clinging to her._

 _"Darkness is coming, Kurt. You are in great danger." She says cupping his face in her hands._

 _"What darkness? What danger?" Kurt asks confused._

 _"Kurt, you are very special. You have so much light in you, even through all the dark times. You are so good, have so much, light." She says tearing up._

 _"Special? Mom I don't understand." Kurt asks._

 _"There are dark creatures, demons, after you're light. You must not allow them in here." She says placing a hand over his heart._

 _"Demons? Mom-" Kurt says in disbelief._

" _Put the pieces together, baby. You're so smart." She begs. Kurt shakes his head in disbelief, this was a weird dream or hallucination or something!_

" _They hold great power. But you can stop them, you can defeat them." She hugs him. Kurt holds her tight and inhales her sweet perfume. He was so worried he would forget it, but it seemed so familiar.. He pulled away and looked at her in shock._

 _"Wait. You saved dad!" He realized. She nods. Kurt remembers smelling her perfume while he sat curled, again, in a hospital chair while his father was examined for any injuries from the car collapse. Miraculously he was unscathed. However, that didn't stop young Kurt from crying in the pitiful plastic chair in despair, until a familiar scent and warmth encompassed him and he suddenly felt calmer._

 _"It was against the rules. I'm only a spirit. So I had an angel break the rules, he's become a dear friend of mine. He's been protecting you." She says looking into Kurt's eyes._

 _"Spirit? Angel? Demons? Mom, what you're saying is impossible!" Kurt cries in confusion._

 _"I know, but you, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, will all too soon discover that things are not as they seem." She says stepping back._

 _"Mom, Where are you going! Please! Don't leave me, not again!" Kurt calls to the retreating for._

 _"Have courage, I love you, my brave little boy." She says before she disappears._

 _Then he's back in darkness._

It's three days later Kurt awakens from his coma.

Kurt's eyes are heavy when he opens them. He felt fuzzy and disoriented.

"Where am I?" He mumbles. It sounds muffled to his ears.

He sees an figure approach him.

"Dad?" He asks.

"Hey buddy." The unmistakable voice of Burt Hummel answers. Kurt cries in relief.

"It's okay," Burt hugs his son.

"I saw her," Kurt whispers in his fathers chest. Burt stills.

"Kurt-" Burt begins in disbelief.

"I know, dad, I also know what I saw." Kurt says pulling away.

"Okay, we'll talk about it later. I'm just...I'm so happy you're awake." Burt sighs keeping a hand on Kurts shoulder. Kurt returns a watery smile.

"I'm going to tell Carole you're awake." He says going to find his fiancé, Kurts 'soon to be step-mother'. His father leaves.

Then a person catches his eye. It's a boy who looks to be his own age. He has dark curly hair and tan skin. He's slouched in a chair appearing to be asleep. There's something odd, yet familiar about him.

There's also white light surrounding him. Much like his mothers.

"Thank you." Kurt says.

The boy looks up. He has unique golden brown eyes.

"Of course." He says smiling. Kurt nearly gasps at the power of it. There was no doubt the boy was angelic.

"So...you're like my guardian angel?" Kurt jokes. The boy laughs and it sounds like music.

"I guess you could call me that. But 'Blaine' is fine too." He says. _Blaine_ so the angel has a name.

"Blaine. I like it." Kurt smiles. Blaine smiles back.

"So..." Blaine suddenly looks uncomfortable.

"So what did you tell everyone about my miraculous recovery?" Kurt asks.

"That it wasn't that much ice and I managed to remove it and used CPR to bring you back." Blaine says easily, it was a plausible lie.

"What really happened?" Kurt asks weary.

Blaine's eyes (if possible) turn dark.

"You almost died, would have, if I hadn't intervened. I should have been there earlier..." Blaine says more to himself than Kurt.

"I don't...Karofsky has never gone this far before..." Kurt mumbles.

"He was under the influence of dark magic. Sneaky bastard Smythe is." Blaine rages.

"Smythe?" Kurt asks confused.

"Demon Smythe, right hand man of the 'Lord of All that is Evil', and a personal rival of mine." Blaine says darkly.

"The darkness, that's what she meant." Kurt rubs his palm against his aching forehead.

"She? Wait! You saw Liz? Elizabeth? Your mother?" Blaine says rising to the edge of his chair. Kurt looks at him, a dawning.

"You're the 'friend' she was talking about." Kurt says. Blaine nods smiling.

"You saved my dad, thank you. Thank you, Blaine, so much!" Kurt says grasping the other boys hand.

"Of course. I can't save everyone Kurt, but I still try," he pauses before adding, "even if it's against the rules." Kurt's head shoots up.

"You won't...you didn't get in trouble, did you?" Kurt asks.

"Just the cold shoulder, and threat of clipping my wings." Blaine shrugs.

"Clipping your wings? You have actual wings!" Kurt gasps. Blaine chuckles.

"Yea. A true pain they are. Even if they were clipped, I'm sure they'd return them..." He says a little uncertainty.

"Can...can I see them?" Kurt asks blushing.

"Yea! Later? I don't want to put holes in the walls of this tiny room though." Blaine explains.

Kurt laughs, then winces.

"Are you okay?!" Blaine asks worried.

"Yea, a little sore throat is all." Kurt shrugs.

"I'm sorry." Blaine mumbles.

"It was a good pain, I haven't laughed in forever!" Kurt says. Then he catches a look on Blaine's face.

"But you weren't talking about that..." He says. Blaine looks uncomfortable.

"An angel, any creature, their magic is attached to them. Like when an angel heals someone they're using their own life force. So when I healed you, you were almost dead, and I was dying in bringing you back. I wasn't strong enough to heal you completely." Blaine says. Kurt doesn't like the detachment in his voice.

"Blaine..." Kurt begins. The door opens.

"Hey kiddo, we are getting out. Ready?" Burt asks.

"Yea." Kurt says still looking at Blaine. He moves and finds their hands are still linked.

"Sorry." He blushes untangling his hand from Blaine's.

"Don't be." Blaine says rising.

"Goodbye , it was a pleasure to meet you." Blaine says shaking hands with the older man.

"Likewise, I hope to see you around." Burt says. Blaine nods.

"Kurt, I'll see you around." Blaine says. Kurt just nods back.

Then they left.


	3. Chapter 3

_Kurt falls asleep as soon as his head hits the bed._

 _Then he dreams._

 _"Kurt Hummel." A shadow says. Kurt doesn't know that voice._

 _"Who are you?" he asks weary._

 _"We've only met in passing. Let us just say that I am a fan of yours, and take great interest in you" It says. Kurt is momentarily stunned silent._

 _Not only by this revelation, but by the scary creature before him. It sits upon a pile of bones in an almost "throne-like" way. It wears a blood red cloak the comes low over its disfigured head. Kurt looks down at where its feet would be and his breath catches in his throat. There at its feet sit a broach, wedding ring and feather._

 _The broach is of an emerald elephant. Grandmother._

 _The wedding ring is one Kurt would never forget, princess cut with three stones in a silver band. Mother._

 _The feather is well worn and ragged, but still as bright as the blue hat it used to stand on. Aunt._

 _"You." Kurt hissed. It raises its hooded head in acknowledgement._

 _"You killed them!" Kurt cries. The now full figure rises taller._

 _"You killed my GRANDMOTHER! My MOTHER! My AUNT!" Kurt bellowed. He saw red._

 _"You tried to kill my FATHER!" Kurt screamed advancing toward the demon._

 _It sat in silence, but Kurt would swear it smiled under the shadows of the hood._

 _"There's that darkness." It says chuckling. Kurt lunges at him._

 _"I am nothing like you." He growls. But the figure and its throne vanish._

 _"But you'll be so much worse." Its voice echoes through the now darkness. Then it's gone._

 _"No! No,no,no!" Kurt cries into the nothing._

He jolts awake still screaming.

"Kurt! Kurt!" A voice grounds him.

"Blaine?" Kurt asks hoarsely.

"You're okay now," Blaine says running his hand up and down Kurt's arm.

He moved to leave before Kurt grabbed his hand.

"Can you stay, please?" He asks desperately.

Blaine contemplates for a moment. He's silent as he stares at a spot on the wall. Kurt retracts his hand. He didn't know this man or thing, whoever he was, but he was scared and alone. The only person who could even imagine what he was going through was in front of him and he just wanted to be reassured that he wasn't crazy after all...

"I mean...you don't...I'm fine.." Kurt rushes. Blaine shushes him.

"Kurt. It's okay. I can stay, I was just asking permission," he says.

"How?"'Kurt asks.

"Well, all the angels are connected. We have telepathic powers. Meaning, we can talk to each other in our minds. Almost like an internal telephone," Blaine explains sitting on the edge of the bed.

"So...you'll stay?" Kurt asks in a small voice.

"Yes, I'll stay for as long as you need me," Blaine says. Kurt nods silently before laying back down. Blaine grumbles a little itching at his back as he sits on the edge of the bed.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asks.

"It nothing, my wings are just cramping a little," he says.

"Well, you can let them out..." Kurt says unsure. Blaine looks around.

"If you're sure..." He says. Kurt nods not trusting his voice.

Without breaking eye contact Blaine removes his blue T-shirt. He's wearing an odd corset type body wrap underneath. Pulling a string the whole corset unravels leaving a white tank top. Looking closer Kurt sees its not all part of the clothing, as feathers poke up.

They wrap up, the tips end around Blaine's shoulders. Slowly and carefully they lift up into great feather arches, it took Kurt's breath away.

The white down feathers traveled in almost a pattern. They looked so soft, fluffy even!

"You CAN touch them you know." Blaine prompts.

Kurt leans over and lightly runs his hand over the feathers.

Blaine shivers.

"Sorry!" Kurt says jumping back as the feathers ruffle.

"It's okay. I'm just not used to people touching them. Angels are pretty protective of their wings. They _are_ attached to us." Blaine chuckles.

Kurt smiles slightly.

"Thanks for showing them to me," he says, a slight blush covers his cheek.

"You're welcome," Blaine smiles. He stretches and his wings shift with his body.

"So...what can you use them for?" Kurt asks curiously.

"Well, they're great for warmth, really soft like a blanket, and I can fly," he lists.

Kurt just nods along. Sleep creeping into him.

"Go to sleep Kurt. You're exhausted," Blaine soothes.

"I can't," Kurt shakes his head stubbornly.

"Why?" Blaine asks.

"I'm afraid. If I close my eyes it'll be there again," Kurt says. Blaine nods in understanding.

"I can keep it out. Just like I can communicate with other Angels I can control others minds," Blaine reveals.

"Have you ever..." He lets the sentence hang.

"I try not to," Blaine promises.

He nods.

"Move over," Blaine says suddenly.

Kurt obeys in confusion.

Blaine slides in the bed beside him. His wings wrap around Kurt like a blanket.

"You're right," Kurt says after a moment of silence, "they're a soft blanket." Blaine chuckles.

"Go to sleep Kurt," He whispers.

"Okay," Kurt yawns curling into his chest.

He falls asleep instantly.

Blaine admires the sleeping man before him before he himself falls asleep.

It's the best nights sleep either of them has had in a long time.


End file.
